Rebels WITH a cause
by ZacharyZatara
Summary: In this fan fic the group save people from a fire... teachers show some mutant hate... the mayor visits... Writing second chapter to this :


"Why does the mansion have to be so far from school?" moaned Sam; No one could give the new recruits a lift to school, and the bus wasn't in service. "So people don't easily find it" Explained Amara. "people already know were mutants" continued Sam. "Well even if they do, we can't move the mansion, or the school" Said Amara; furiously texting on her phone. "True" finished Sam.

Rahne stopped in her tracks and began sniffing into the wind. "Guys, I smell smoke" she said; half panicked. "Oh great we are going to be late again" laughed Roberto. "Come on then lets make it quick" Said Rahne transforming and running around the corner, closely followed by the others.

In minutes they found the cause of the smoke; a building on fire. They noticed people at the smoke filled windows of the tall red building. Screaming came from the crowd that surrounded the building. A woman fell from one of the windows, Roberto darted into the sky and caught her seconds before she collided with the pavement. "Come on!" yelled Amara running towards the building.

Bobby was desperately trying to freeze the fire, as he did more and more grew. Amara's fire manipulation ability was still weak and could only lessen the flames slightly. The others went about catching people or saving those on the ground from falling parts of the building.

Once the fire had come to an end and all those involved were safely on their way to hospital the x men made their way to school, as they thought they were late.

"There is no excuse for being late, you know the school times!" Yelled Mr Carterfield; Sam and Rahne's English teacher. "Sir you don't understand" started Sam. "I do, you and your mutant friends think you can do whatever you like" Said the harsh looking Mr Carterfield. "No you don't, do you want to know what we were doing?" said Rahne harshly. He raised his eye brows at her; a gesture to continue. "We were saving people from a burning building, without us they would be dead" she finished abruptly. Seconds before the bell.

"Jamie wait up!" Yelled Jubilee. "Oh hey, I have detention, best not be late" said Jamie, a sad look grew across his face. "Me two, I mean we weren't skipping for no reason, we were saving people. We shouldn't have to!" Protested Jubilee. "I know, and you know what I'm not going to, Come on lets find the others and go." Said Jamie, now sounding more like a rebel.

It took only minutes for Jubilee and Jamie to find the others, they two had detention they weren't going to go to. And so they huddled in the corridor and decided what to do next. "Okay you lot in my office NOW!" said the newly appointed Head Master.

Heads held high they marched into his office and stood regimented in front of his desk. "Mr Holmes we can explain" said Roberto; being the oldest of the group. "First you are all late then you lie to your teachers about saving people, And you all decided not to go to detention" He ranted, without taking a breath.

"We didn't lie, we did save those people" Said Jamie, getting more angry and somewhat upset. "You Mutants are all the same" He remarked. "How dare you!" Yelled Amara. The shouting was finished with three sharp knocks on the door. "Come in!" Yelled the very red in the face Mr Holmes.

"Mayor?" questioned Mr Holmes to the large black man that stood in the doorway. "Ah just the people I wanted to see, on behalf of the city I would like to award you all the key to the city" Said the Mayor. Each and every one of the Mutants grinned ear to ear, a look of smugness could also be seen. "What? Why?" Yelled Holmes. "Why? They saved twenty or so people from a burning building that's why" he concluded. The Mayor stayed for a cup of coffee and the children were dismissed.

"That should teach him" laughed Jamie. "I hate close minded people like that "added Bobby. "I'm glad we can just get away from people like that" said Sam when they got to the front door of the mansion. "Yeah Sam, and that's why the mansion is so far away" Laughed Amara punching him in the arm and disappearing into the sanctuary of the Xavier's Mansion.


End file.
